A parking lot management system is designed to determine an occupancy state of one or multiple parking spaces of a parking lot and to manage the parking spaces. This may include for example the reservation of parking spaces or the charging for utilized parking spaces. The management is usually performed with the aid of a management server. In order to communicate to the server as to which parking space of the parking lot is occupied by a motor vehicle and which is not, a vehicle sensor is provided at each parking space. The vehicle sensor scans the parking space, for example optically or using ultrasound, and determines whether a motor vehicle is located in the parking space. The result of the scan is then transmitted from the vehicle sensor to the management server. This transmission may occur in particular wirelessly. For the wireless communication, a wireless gateway may also be provided and a portion of the communication path may also include a wired network.
In order to take the parking lot management system into operation or to reconfigure it, it is necessary to determine an assignment of parking lot sensors to parking spaces and to ensure that this is known on the side of the management server. For this purpose, each individual vehicle sensor must usually be configured in order to be able to transmit an identification of the respectively monitored parking space together with the monitoring result to the management server. A configuration of this kind is usually time-consuming and lacking in flexibility. Multiple operators may be required to carry out the configuration. The configuration may thus be costly and prone to errors.